Aubrey's Perfection
by WickedLesbians
Summary: She spend her whole life trying to be perfect or at least what she thought perfect meant.With 18 Years she finished school, went to Barden University and did not intend on changing anything about her lifestyle until she met her roommate Chloe, but the Redhead would not be the only girl who would come to change her life.
1. First Sight

As a kid you try out things, because you have to find out what you want and you interests change

all the time. Your favourite colour might be pink when you're seven, blue when you're 10 and green

when your 15. You beg your parents to get the permission to try horse riding and the next month you desperately want to do gymnastics. Aubrey Posen has been different. Her favourite colour is and always will be red and she never did any other sport than karate. Barely anyone would expect this from her, but it just makes sense. When she as 3 years old her father told her she had to do a sport that is useful and with karate she could protect herself.

She spend her whole life trying to be perfect or at least what she thought perfect meant. She didn't have any real friend course she could

never seem to fit in. She didn't play hide and seek as a kid but learned how to sew instead. She called the other preteens dumb when they did nothing but talk about boys and she thought that truth or dare was the stupidst game ever. As a teenager it would never come to her mind to do anything forbidden like drinking alcohol or sneek out. She stayed at home to study for hours and with ten she

already started preparing for her future career: becoming a top lawyer. Only one thing Aubrey did, she saw no real purpose in but to bring her joy. She sang. She loved it but she had to do it in secret so her father wouldn't find out consequentely she could never actually join any choir or something like that and she didn't thought that this would ever change.

With 18 Years she finished school, went to Barden Unversity and did not intend on changing anything about her lifestyle until she met her roommate. She walked into her room at her very first day at barden with one suitcase in each hand, (because her father didn't want to waste his time and bring her there) and was greeted by a readheaded girl which flew towards her and put her in a huge hug. Little did Aubrey already know from this very moment that this girl would turn her life upside down but in the end it took Chloe (the redhead of course, duh, i mean you know) a long time to make Aubrey become less controlling about everything, to get her join the Barden Bellas and to generally enjoy her life a bit more.

Two years later the two of them stood at the Barden Bellas table trying to find new members for

their acapella group and Aubrey has no clue that soon yet another girl would walk into her life and

change it in a way she didn't know she needed. The two girls where pretty frustated that really no one was interested in joining them. It was so bad that they were excited, when a girl, who was not only to 'curvy' to fit into the traditional image of the bellas but also seemed kind of crazy showed interest. The girl introduced herself as Fat Amy and Chloe already was in love with the girls self esteem but Chloe generally fell in love with almost everyone. Sometimes Aubrey wished she could be as optimistic as her friend.

Fat Amy went away with a flyer and after a few minutes Chloe spotted another girl. She asked

Aubrey if they should ask her to join them and Aubrey looked in the direction Chloe looked at.

She saw the brunett and something happend. It wasn't something like love at first sign. Actually it would take Aubrey alot more time to realise that she was falling for the girl. No this first moment she saw her it was something else like she knew that girl, like she belonged into her life. She looked into her eyes and felt some sort of comfort. It felt like home and it scared the shit out of the blonde.

So she subconsciously build a protective wall up causing her to give the brunett a hard time from the very beginning. Aubrey told Chloe that she thought that the girl seemed to 'alternative' but of course that did not stop the ginger from getting the girls attention. Chloe handed the short brunette

a flyer but it didn't seem to interest her, in fact she called it lame and so Aubrey felt approved in

her believe that she would not like the girl and straight up called the brunette a bitch, which lead to

the short girl looking up at the blonde with a suprised look which soon changed into something Aubrey could not define but she felt that weird feeling of belonging again. Luckily not even Chloe could interest the girl in their group so the brunett went of telling them that she can't sing and the only information Aubrey got about her was her name. Beca. She promised herself to have forgotten that name by tomorrow.


	2. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for the likes and for the review. I am actually from germany. Thats why my english skills a rather ok than really good. Also it is my first fanfic and I hope to get better at writting with the time. I hope that it is ok to read anyway.**

Aubrey Posen did not forget Becas name. In fact she didn't get it out of her head and it freaked her out. What can be so special about a person that you have to think this often about them without even knowing them. Aubrey told herself that this would be over in 2 weeks or something, but she did not

consider the awfully amazing talent of Chloe to make friends while inappropriately invading there

personal space as she did with Aubrey when she already hugged the blonde the first time they met. This time Chloe has gone a step further. About a week after the activity fair chloe came into there room half naked just with a towel and a little to excited. Aubrey was already scared that Chloe would tell her about the shower sex with Tom but it was worse.

"You wont believe, who I just saw and managed to convince auditioning for the Bellas, well at least

I am 90% sure she will come" Chloe said while sitting next to Aubrey.

„I thought you wanted to take a shower with Tom, where would you possible meet anyone?"

Aubrey asked while slightly sliding away from Chloe.

„ Well in the shower of course dummy" The Ginger explained like it was the most normel thing in the world. „ I got into her shower stall and made her sing with me and now she's probably coming"

Aubrey just shook her head at her friend and instead of giving a comment to the shower thing, she

asked „ and who did you get auditioning?"

„Beca" Chloe announced like she just saved the day for her blonde friend. She did in fact not.

Aubrey felt a little like someone punched her directly in the face and the actual joy she felt inside her chest about the news of seeing the tiny girl again got unnoticed from her, but rather she was

anxious. For the group of course. The alt girl and her questionable attitude about A-capella would

pull the group down. And Aubrey told Chloe that exact thought, but the redhead just giggled at her friend. Not that she wouldn't take the smart blonde serious but she had a good feeling about Beca from the beginning and it she knew everything would be great. „ Don't worry Aubrey. We will see how it goes and when she's really as bad of a person as you think she is, we can still throw her out."

„ If she even makes it into the group. I mean the audition is there for a reason." Aubrey reminded her.

„I told you already that she can sing. Oh and how she can sing. Better than me and you know that means something. That reminds me that the acoustic in the bathroom is really amazing, maybe we should take the bella rehearsals there." Cloe said inspired. But befor her friend could come up with even more ideas, Aubrey left the couch and went to her room thinking that if it was anyone else in the shower with beca she would probably have been jealous but she knew that Chloe would have done the same thing with many other people and it didn't mean anything. Wait why was she having this thoughts anyway? Gosh Aubrey get yourself together.

Quite some time later Aubrey found herself at the auditorium where the auditions would be held.

Of course the trebles where also there to find new guys but they had it alot easier as they were almost full anyway. After the tall blonde had another dispute with Bumper asking him if he could finally lik himself or if the yoga classes he took were just for nothing and he answered that he actually could do it, the auditions began. Aubrey felt incredible nervous the whole time and blamed it on the fear that they might not find enough girls and ignored that something inside her that waited for Beca to show up. After almost an hour they heard everyone and well the result was ok.

They could get enough girls together, some of them even able to sing like fat amy, but the average look of them didn't quit hit it. They were already about to end the audition which would lead to leaving behind a dissapointed Chloe and a sort of hurt sort of relieved Aubrey, but just at this moment a shy looking Beca walked in. The brunette excused herself, because she didn't know what song to prepare but Chloe stepped in assuring her that it was ok to sing whatever she wanted. Aubrey for her part didn't said anything. She was lowkey highkey curious what would happen next. And what happend next was actually aca-awesome. Beca took the yellow cup from there desk and just for a second Aubrey caught a glance of the brunetts cleavage cursing and distracting herself by thinking that the hobbit better not break the cup. Than the younger woman began to sing and Aubrey did not think of the stupid cup or Becas cleavage or in fact anything anymore. For the whole Song she just looked at the woman infront of her and listend to her beautiful voice. Than she catched herself. She still looked at the brunett but when the song ended she did managed not to smile like an idiot as the redhead beside her did, but kept a skeptical look and already tried to think of a way how she could get that tiny person as far away from her as possible.


	3. Hurt

It's aca initiation night. Aubrey's favourite party and well... the only party she ever joins because

she is busy studying every other night. However for some reason she can't seem to really enjoy it. She stood a bit off from the others after she chatted a little with Fat Amy.

Her mind keeps wandering of to a certain brunette who didn't seem like she enjoys any of this either. When they kidnapped the girls and made them took the oath surrounded by a fair amount of candles, the tiny person looked like she ended up in cult rather than in the most awesome club on the campus and it made Aubrey worry. Of course she was worried about the group and not the hobbits well being. What if her bad attitude would become a problem for the group? The blonde looked around, not consciously searching for someone in particular, when her eyes found who she was unconsciously looking for in particular. Beca. She was speaking with one of the new trebles. The boy was faced away from the blonde, so she could only see his back but she saw him at the beginning of the party. He looked nice. Pretty face, brown hair. He could really catch the brunettes interest and that gave Aubrey a little stich in her chest. Befor she could think any further about what that meant, she saw Chloe walking up to her.

„ What are you looking at?" the ginger asked.

Aubrey sighed as she turned her head to face her best friend „ nothing importend" she lied.

But Chloe was fast enough to see who the blonde had her eyes focused on.

„ You're worried about Beca?" she asked Aubrey

„ What? No. Why would I be worried about her? I don't even like her." Aubrey stated.

„ Yeah sure" the ginger mumbled grinning and then spoke louder „ I can see that you are worried about the treble, but my third eye tells me that she's not interested in him, so she won't break the oath.

„ Chloe, you are horrible at reading people. You're just hugging everyone ignoring the possibility that they could be serial killers" Aubrey told her, secretly hoping that Chloe could come up with another argument why Beca won't start dating the treble.

„ Aubrey", Chloe asked her amused „ no one did ever kill me, right? So looks like I'm pretty good at reading people!"

Well that certainly was not the convincing arguement Aubrey was looking for so she just shook her head at her friend.

„ I'm going to talk to Beca now. She's more like you than you may think. She has build some walls up as well and I'm going to adopt her just like you" The ginger said and went away.

Aubrey looked behind herself to the brunette again and soon saw chloe approaching her and pulling the tiny girl towards herself. Aubrey smiled to herself as she saw Beca smiling at the ginger and for a second she wondered why it made her happy to see the brunette smiling, but she decided to blame

her own smile at ginger aswell. The redhead just had this magical thing that made everyone like her. If someone could keep the pontentially rebellious hobbit under control, than it was Chloe. Suddenly a song began to play and everyone started dancing so Aubrey choosed to join them.

Today was the first bellas rehearsal and it took Aubrey exactely 3 minutes to realise that it was a catastrophy. Well at least at this point. The only thing the girls are kind of good at is singing. Well most of them. Those you can actually understand. They can't dance not even a little bit and it looks like none of them have ever experienced one more second of sport than school sport required. Chloe and her have a lot of work to be done. So Aubrey started the rehearsal with simply running a few rounds with the girls. Than she stopped, but told them to keep running because she wanted to see how they were doing. She stood there as the girl begann to pass by and because she wanted to motivate them, she started slapping there asses and making them compliments. She didn't thought

it was weird in any way until Beca was about to pass her by. She watched the brunette coming closer and Aubrey hesitated. The blonde did not understand why she suddenly felt nervous. Beca was just a girl like the others too. Keeping that in mind she slapped the hobbit too, but couldn't help that intimate feeling she got while doing so. Luckely she didn't have any time to think about it, because her eyes catched Fat Amy lying on the floor between the chairs. Aubrey approached the other blonde and asked her what the hell she was doing. Horizontally running. The answer she got was horizontally running and Aubrey was really not pleased with that. She decided to move on with the rehearsal and started to do exercises for the voice with each girl, while Chloe did stretching with

the others. When she called Beca to do the exercises, Aubrey felt herself becoming nervous once again but she did not show it. She told the brunette different kind of noises to do and was surprised when she saw that the hobbit seemed to be embarrassed to do them. Beca didn't seem like a girl who cares much what others think so Aubrey wondered why this would be embarrassing for her. She really looked a little awkward though. But adorable awkward Aubrey thought and mentally slapped herself for it. She did really not want to have those kind of thoughts. Until she met Beca, she never had any of them. Aubrey desperately needed the hobbit to say or do something that would make her hate the brunette.

It seemed to be Aubreys lucky day, because at the end of the rehearsal Beca came up to her and confronted her about the set list. She asked Aubrey if those were the songs from last year. And than the miniature woman claimed that those songs weren't good enough. Well she didn't exactly say that, but it was all that mattered to the blonde, because now she had her reason to fight the hobbit.

„ These are the songs that almost got us the first prize last year and this year we are going to win with them." Aubrey told her.

„ Those songs are boring. We don't have to be good we have to different." Beca gave back.

Aubrey started to get angry. „ Says the girl who has never been part of any competition in her life. Being different won't bring us anywere. It will make us lose. Theres a reason that groups like the sockapellas never get far."

„ I don't know what the sockapellas are but they can't be worse than the songs we are learning. No wonder that barely anyone wanted to join you guys. The music and dancing is lame and the leader seemed to have swallow a broom at some point in her life" Beca also a little angry.

Aubrey expected herself to become really furious at this comment but instead she became insanely

sad. But being a expert at hiding her feelings due to practising her whole life she just said: „ I could throw you out of the group in no time. Not only are you rude and annoying, but i can also see your toner for Jesse."

„ My what" Beca asked harsh.

„ Toner. A musical boner" , Aubrey explained. „You are not allowed to be with a trebel. You took an oath."

„ The oath that cost you already two girls today? I think you need me more than I need you." With that Beca turned around and left.

Chloe came up to Aubrey, wanting to calm her down, but Aubrey wasn't mad at least not as much as she should be. She was sad, but even her best friend couldn't possible see that because Aubrey was never sad. Not like that. Not that terrible.


	4. Chloe's Nods

**Authors note: I don't know if what I'm doing is any good. I would be glad if I got some Reviews :)**

The next few weeks were pretty casual. Aubrey was busy with studying and Bella rehearsals and she was quite pleased with both. The girls were really making good progress and soon enough they could even have there first performance in front of people. Beca of course, was still a problem of hers but Aubrey ignored her as good as she could and buried herself in work to avoid thinking about

the confusing feelings she had for the brunette. The only time she wasn't save from those thoughts, was when she was laying in bed trying to fall asleep just like now. Of course it occurred to Aubrey that her feelings could be of romantic natur but what kind of sense would that make? Why should she like someone who was so mean to her and just generally annoying? It must be something else the blonde told herself even though she couldn't come up with anything. However she had to stop thinking about this now and concentrate on another worry of hers. Chloe. Aubrey recently found out about the ginger having nods and even though they have Amy as replacement for the redheads solo, Aubrey is concerned about her friends well being. Chloe loves singing so much and it already hurts her, that she can't reach some notes anymore. It breaks Aubreys heart. She needs to find a way to cheer the ginger up. Chloe has done so much for the blonde and now it's her turn. The problem is that she doesn't have any idea what she could do for her and its frustrating. Aubrey is one of the smartest people on campus but can't think of anything nice for her friend to do. She decides to take a big step and ask for help. Aubrey Posen never asks for help so apparently there isn't anything she wouldn't do for the redhead.

The next day she called Chloe and told her that the Bellas rehearsal would be 30 minutes later than usually so she would have time to talk with the girls about the redhead. She arrived at the auditorium and immediately explained the situation to the rest of the bellas.

„ We could go wrestling with crocodiles" Fat Amy suggested after Aubrey had finished.

„ Well... , I bet we will find something... even better" Aubrey said slowly and made a mental note to never ask Amy anything about her personal life.

„Two words. Strip club" Naturally this idea came from Stacie and it wasn't better than Fat Amys.

„ How about we throw a party for her?" Ashley said or maybe it was Jessica.

„ Thats not good enough." Aubrey declined „ I mean she is on partys all the time"

„We could make a roadtrip to the beach" an unexpected voice said. It was Beca. And Aubrey had to admit that the idea was good. Chloe loved the beach almost as much as singing but couldn't go often because it takes two hours to get there and she hasn't got enough time with college and everything.

„ That idea isn't actually that bad" Aubrey confessed. „But how should we get there? We can't use the Bellas bus. We are only allowed to use it to drive to bella performances."

„ I can ask my father for a car. He has two" Beca offered.

„ But we don't fit in one car Beca" Aubrey reminded the brunette.

„ I also have one" Stacie said and everyone looked at her in surprise. „ A rich dude I slept with gave

it to me" She explained.

„ That makes two cars. That would be barely possible" Aubrey said and kind of wished that they could go to the beach because Chloe would be so exited, but it was Becas idea and the blonde was not completely ok with that.

„ I know where we can get a third one" Amy told them and Aubrey remembered that she made a mental note earlier to not aks about Amys life, so she just nodded and with that it was settled. They would surprise Chloe with a trip to the beach.

A few days later Aubrey told Chloe to pack her stuff and the weirdo asked her if she would throw her out of the room so Aubrey giggled while explaining to her that the Bellas would go on a roadtrip, but she didn't tell the ginger where there were going. Aubrey was glad as she saw how the redheads eyes began to shine. Chloe was already so exited about the roadtrip without even knowing where they were going and Aubrey even mentally thanked Beca because of Chloes happiness. Who would have thought that of all the girls Beca would have this great idea.

The two girls packed there bags and as Chloe asked if she should take something specific, Aubrey told her to already go to where the other girls were meeting, so she could secretly pack up Chloes Bikini. In the end that decision was necessary, because otherwise the ginger would have found out where they were going, but on the other hand it turned out to be a misfortune for Aubrey because Chloe decided that she and Aubrey would take Becas car. So when Aubrey arrived she had no choice put to sit down next to Beca, who was driving, while Chloe and Stacie sat at the backseat.

Chloe certainly thought she would do her blonde friend a favour, because Aubrey prefered the front seat, but in this case she would have been quite ok with sitting in the back or in fact in another car.

Aubrey asked herself, if the hobbit could even drive and nervously turned her head in the brunettes direction. She was surprised when she saw that Beca looked at her and smiled as the blonde faced her. Aubrey thought that it was one of the most genuine smiles she has seen from the brunette and couldn't help but smile back. The little moment was fast interuppted by Stacie who confessed that she brought a Taylor Swift CD along, because she knew how much Chloe liked it. Chloe not only wanted to listen to it, but she also insisted that everyone needed to sing along and she didn't believe Beca who said that she didn't know any of the lyrics.

„ Everyone knows Taylor Swift songs, if they want to or not, so your are not fooling me Becs."

„ Oh don't call me Becs, Chlo" Beca groaned but couldn't hide a slight grin and Aubrey saw that the two of them seemed to have become good friends without her noticing it. The blonde wondered why Beca never was in her and Chloes room befor. Usually Chloe invites friends over all the time. Did the brunette not want to come because of her? Befor she could think much further about it, a disgruntled Beca pressed the play button on the radio and Taylor Swifts catchy music started to fill out the car.


	5. Beach Walk

**Authors Note: I don't really know how to get a Beta-Reader, but I will try to find out this week. :)**

It was Friday evening when the Bellas arrived at the beach. When Aubrey and Chloe first went here a few weeks after they met, Aubrey learned of the Gingers rich Aunt and expecially her huge beach house. The two of them where here 3 times yet, but it is the first time, that the rest of the Bellas came along and all of them were stunned when they saw, where they would stay for the weekend. Fat Amy immediately started complaining, that they haven't invited her sooner and the only way to calm her down, was to give her an single room. All the other girls had to pair up. Aubrey of course shared a room with Chloe, while Beca and Stacie took one. When they were done with that, Chloe started to try and get everyone to the beach with her although it was already 7pm. Eventually everyone agreed as the redheads happiness or the lack of it was the reason they were even here at all. So the nine of them made there way down to the water and Aubrey was surprised to see that almost everyone actually went into the sea. The weather wasn't exactly cold, but it was already getting dark and it was more the perfect atmosphere for an beach walk rather than a watergun fight, which the girls just started. Suddenly Aubrey heard a loud squeal and saw that Fat Amy tried to attack Beca with a watergun. Beca apparently had the same opinion as the blonde for the first time because she was the only one out of the water next to her. The hobbit started to run away from Amy and towards Aubrey, who was standing some healthy meters away from the sea. The tall blonde couldn't help but giggle at the shorter girl who was now standing next to her, trying to catch her breath.

„ Don't laugh at me. I have an reputation to uphold" Beca said demanding, but with a smirk on her face.

„I'm sorry. It's just funny how you are already breathless after you've run like 50 feet." The blonde gave back, not telling that she actually had to giggle because of how cute Beca looked trying to run in the sand.

„You know that I'm really short right? For me those 50 feet are like 100 feet." The brunette joked about herself.

„ Is this the reason why you aren't in the sea with the other girls? I mean your head would already be under water when it would be at a normal persons knees." Aubrey said, allowing herself to laugh.

„ I didn't know you could be so funny Miss Posen" , Beca gave back sarcastic. „ And why aren't you in the water by the way?"

„ I don't like going in the evening. I think a beach walk would be a lot more appealing."

Aubrey answerd truthful this time.

„We could walk a little bit. I saw a ice cream palor about half a mile from her. We could get some."

Beca suggested with hope in her eyes. At least thats what Aubrey thought it was. Maybe Beca hoped to get away from here so she wouldn't be attacked anymore. Aubrey started to quickly think about the offer. On one side the brunette was giving Aubrey those certain feelings and thats why she tries to stay away from her, but this is like the first nice conversation they've ever had and Aubrey did not want to end it. After all what could be bad about a nice walk on the beach?

„Yes, ok" Aubrey answered and Becas face seemed to light up as they started to walk. They first walked slowly in an not that comfortable, but also not quit awkward silence, until Aubrey noticed that Becas face became more serious. Suddenly the brunette spoke up:

„ I'm really sorry Aubrey."

„ For what?" Aubrey was confussed.

„ The things I said. I didn't mean it. At least not all of them. I mean, I still think that we should change the set list, but everything I said about you when we argued wasn't true. I don't think that you have swallow a broom at some point in your life, actually I admire you a lot for your discipline and how you seem to have everything together." Beca nervously told her.

„Ok... but why are you telling me all this?" The blonde was sort of relieved now. She really thought that the brunette hated her, but this apology did not help her feelings.

„ I just needed you to now that I don't hate you just because we have different opinions."

Beca said looking into the blondes eyes. „I'm sorry."

„It's ok. I have often been harsh to, so I guess we are quit." Aubrey admited, because she didn't know what else to say. She didn't really know what to think of this situation now. Aubrey knew she had feelings for the brunette and as much as she tried to not let them get to her, she eventually had to admit it to herself. But until about 3 minutes ago she thought that Beca hated her and the whole thing would have been solved so easely, because why would she have wanted to be with someone who hates her? But now Beca doesn't hate her, but Aubrey knew hat the two of them never had a chance, because Aubrey wasn't good enough for the brunette but Jesse probably was. Aubrey only met him a few times, but he seems all the way like a great boyfriend with his humor and his normal parents and general openness. What chances would have a mess like herself?

„ Beca, I think we should go back to the other girls. We totaly forgot to tell them where we are going and I thought Chloe said something about a party later." Aubrey desperatetly needed to get out of the situation. She couldn't manage to get an ice cream with Beca now. She would sit there the whole time and try to interpret things into every single word the bruntte would say.

„ Well ok, if you say so. Maybe they really miss us." Beca said, but she had a worried look on face.

Aubrey looked away and speed up her step to get back to the Bellas as fast as possible.


	6. Party

**Note: I have a beta-reader now! Her name is** **Bluemuffin1 and I am so so thankful and the readers of this fanfic are probably too, as the fact that I'm not speaking english as first language made my story hard to read.**

"We are going to the freaking party tonight!" Chloe exclaimed as Beca and Aubrey reached the other Bellas and everyone was getting dressed again.

"Yeah let's find me some boys to have fun with" Stacie said as she adjusted her bra.

"Ahh… Stacie, but you are not going to bring them to our room right?" Beca asked kinda afraid that she won't be able to sleep in her bed tonight.

"Well, I would totally not, but I can't promise that drunk me won't do it." Stacie told her.

Before Beca could react to that statement, Chloe took her by the arm and started to pull her forwards.

"We have to stop talking if we want to actually reach a club tonight. Let's go girls."

They started moving away from the beach and about 10 minutes later they were on there way towards the city. It was dark by now and Aubrey could feel a soft wind embracing her, as she smelled the summer air and the scent from the sea and a smile appeared on her lips. These nights on vacations were on of her favourite feelings. They made all the troubles she would have at college or with her parents or other things seem so far away. Only now she couldn't shut down all her problems, because one was right in front of her. Beca was walking next to Chloe who had one arm laying on the brunettes shoulders and Aubrey tried imagining what it would feel like, if she was in her best friends position. She imagined what it would feel like to be Beca's girlfriend and to lay her arms around her, while they were walking on the streets with the other Bellas. It seemed like such a natural thing and yet... Aubrey wasn't quite sure if she really wanted it and also wasn't sure why she didn't know if she really wanted it. Maybe it was because she didn't know if she even had a chance. Maybe it was because she still asked herself, if the brunette is actually poison. After all, they only had one conversation that wasn't actually a fight. But maybe Beca wasn't the problem, maybe it was Aubrey herself. Whenever she watched the brunette with the other Bellas, the younger woman seemed to have fun just like she was now. She saw how Chloe leaned over to Beca, whispered something and they both giggled. So maybe it was just Aubrey who the brunette didn't get along with… Well on the other hand they also shared a fun moment earlier that evening, even before they had there little conversation on the beach... ' _Gosh Aubrey get it together,'_ She needed to get her thoughts away from that. A party was probably a great idea, the dancing will be good for her.

Another 10 minutes later and the Bellas reached the city and found a nice club. Beca was dragged along by Chloe towards the bar to get drinks for everyone, while Aubrey had already made her way towards the dance floor. She didn't need alcohol to have fun. Well, of course she wouldn't mind something to drink, but she had a feeling that she should stay sober tonight. Chloe was acting like her bubbly self since Aubrey told her that they were going to the beach. Aubrey knew that she was still very sad, and a sad Chloe combined with alcohol was quite little dangerous so she decided to keep an eye on her best friend. After a few songs and probably a few shots, the other Bellas began to join the blonde on the dance floor and as time passed some guys came up to them too. Stacie danced with three at the same time and Aubrey wasn't surprised about that but she was surprised as she saw that Fat Amy was surrounded by 7 guys, well that girl surely had her charm. Chloe seemed to have finally let go of Beca, because when the ginger came up to Aubrey, she had a boy at her arm and the brunette was nowhere to be seen.

"Bree, I am going home with this hot ass here" Chloe drunkenly claimed. The guy flushed at Chloe's statement and smiled shyly at Aubrey. She had to admit that this made him seem kinda harmless, but she still didn't want Chloe to go home with a stranger.

"Are you sure Chloe? I thought you wanted to have fun with the Bellas tonight?" Aubrey tried to talk her friend out of the one night stand.

"But I need a different kind of fun tonight, Bree." Chloe explained. "You are always so worried about me. You know what, I will take him to our place tonight. In that way I can't get lost."

Before Aubrey could say something to this, the Ginger was gone. Where on earth was she supposed to sleep tonight? Aubrey left the dance floor and went towards the bar. Now that Chloe was gone she surely could have a drink. On her way she saw Beca walking past her with a unamused look on her face. Aubrey watched the girl leaving the bar and started to think about following her. The brunette probably just needed some fresh air, or maybe she was sick? In the end Aubrey's worry won out and she left the bar as well. She saw Beca standing outside inhaling deeply, apparently she really just needed some fresh air.

"Hey Aubrey" Beca said smiling, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you; I saw you leaving the bar and I thought you might be sick" The blonde answered her truthfully, because she didn't want to lie for some reason.

"Really? Thank you. But I'm not sick. I just needed a break from the loud music and the hot air inside" The brunette told her.

"That's reasonable, I'm not that a big fan of the stuffy air either." Aubrey agreed.

"I usually don't notice it, but I also haven't been sober in a club before" Beca said.

"You are sober too? Why?" Aubrey asked surprised.

"I tried to keep Stacie from bringing someone to our room. It worked she is now at his place." Beca explained to her.

"Well, seems like you were more successful than me. Chloe took a boy to our room." Aubrey said before realizing her mistake. Aubrey had no room to sleep. Beca had a room with two empty beds. The solution was obvious.


	7. The Sleepover

"Well, then why don't you stay at my room tonight?" Beca spoke out the question that hung in the air between them.

Yeah, why wouldn't Aubrey stay at Beca's room tonight? _Maybe because I have a giant crush on you and it gives me the worst feelings ever and I'm scared that every minute we spend together makes us bond more and I'm sure it will kill me sooner or later._

"Sure. I mean, why not ?", Aubrey said with a little fake smile.

"Do you wanna leave now or wait until some of the others want to go?" Beca asked.

"Uhhmm… I would like to stay a little longer," Aubrey told her. She didn't necessarily want to stay

longer, she just thought it would be better if they had some company on their way back.

"Ok, well let's go back in," Beca said as she walked towards the door followed by Aubrey.

Back inside, they heard someone screaming their name across the whole club, Fat Amy.

"Beca, Aubrey stop making out and come over here, we want to play truth or dare," Fat Amy shouted.

The girls blushed at the words, and stopped walking; they both didn't look happy about the prospect of playing the game.

"Oh damn, why, I hate truth or dare." Beca said just loud enough so that Aubrey could hear her.

"Me too" Aubrey agreed and asked herself, if maybe it would be better to go home with Beca.

"So would you prefer leaving now?" Beca asked as if she read the blondes thoughts.

"Yes", Aubrey decided, "but we should call a cab." She at least wanted to get to the beach house as fast as possible. "Ok, I'll tell the other Bellas," Beca stated and walked away.

Aubrey pulled her phone out of her pocket and went outside to call the cab, Beca soon joined her and had Jessica and Ashley with her. Apparently they weren't to keen on playing truth or dare either. They waited a few minutes before the cab pulled up and Ashley claimed the front seat as hers, because she would get sick in the back. Aubrey sat on the right side, Jessica the left, and Beca in the middle, as she was the smallest. Aubrey's heart was beating fast because the brunettes leg touched hers non stop due to the small space of the cab. It was also summer and they both had short clothes on, so the feeling of Beca's unnaturaly soft skin on hers, made Aubrey's mind fuzzy. Aubrey rested her head on her right hand and looked out of the window to avoid looking at the girl next to her. Suddenly a big bird flew quickly past Aubrey's window and it shocked her so much she accidentally took Beca's hand and held it for a few seconds before the giggle coming from Beca made her realize what she just did.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aubrey said blushing and quickly pulled her hand away from Beca's, but already missed the contact a second after.

"It's ok", Beca kept giggling, "you look really cute scared."

"I wasn't scared, just startled," Aubrey said blushing again. She asked herself, why the brunette would say something like this, it really didn't sound like her typical self.

A few minutes later they arrived and entered at the beach house, Jessica and Ashley disappearing into their room on the first floor, while Aubrey and Beca made there way upstairs.

As they made their way down the hall on second floor, they heard unmistakable noises out of Chloe and Aubrey's room as the blonde made a displeased face. Luckily Beca's room was at the other end of the floor and the house was huge so you couldn't hear anything from over there. As they entered the room, Beca showed Aubrey which bed was Stacie's and which was her's.

"Do you want some comfy clothes of mine for the night?" Beca asked the blonde kindly.

"Well, I don't think that any of your clothes would fit me, Beca." Aubrey answered her skeptically.

"You're right", Beca admitted. "Do you want some comfy clothes of Stacie's for the night?"

"That sounds better," Aubrey said with a little laugh and Beca smiled back at her.

Beca went to Stacie's closet and searched for something for Aubrey to wear. Meanwhile the blonde sat down on Stacie's bed and stared at the girl in front of her. She thought about the smile she just received from the little brunette. She smiled like that at the blonde once before, when they sat down in the car before starting their trip to the beach. It made Aubrey feel so warm inside, because it was the most honest kind of smile she would ever see on the brunette but maybe she was just misinterpreting things.

"I found something" Beca announced sounding relieved, holding a top and shorts in her hands.

"Thanks," said Aubrey as she reached for the clothes, "I'll just go change in the bathroom"

Aubrey went to the bathroom, changed her clothes, sorted her hair a little, and went back into the room she would be sharing with Beca tonight. Aubrey wished she had waited a few more seconds, because the brunette stood there only in her shorts and a bra and was just about to put her top on. Beca had a gorgeous body, Aubrey could even see soft abs and muscles on her stomach and arms, something she never would have suspected from someone who seems to hate sports that much. However she quickly turned around ,while Beca finished dressing and only turned around when she heard the brunette giggle again.

"You didn't need to turn around, ever since Chloe has come into my shower, I'm a lot more comfortable about myself," Beca told the blonde.

"I was just surprised, to see you still undressed. But maybe it just takes you longer to reach things,"Aubrey said jokingly to recover herself.

"Wow. I heard you make a joke for the second time already this weekend. This must be more than you did the whole year." Beca said also jokingly, but Aubrey felt a little hurt. She knew that there was a some truth in the statement. She was always the strict one in the group, barely having a laugh left next to the stress of trying to do her best at everything. Aubrey still smiled at the brunette, she didn't want her to know how she felt. Apparently she underestimated the younger woman, because Beca seemed to sense that she said something wrong.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Beca apologized.

"No it's ok. I know, that I'm hard to be around sometimes," Aubrey said.

"But I don't think you are."Beca said honestly, "I think you're awesome. I mean I like you. I just worry about you sometimes, when you get so stressed about everything. I wish you knew that you don't have to be perfect."

Aubrey looked at brunette standing in front of her and she tried to fight it, but couldn't and tears build up in her eyes. She wasn't used to people liking her and especially didn't expect Beca to feel that way. Despite the fact that Beca was pretty insecure herself, she had told Aubrey that she likes her.

"Thank you," is the only thing Aubrey could mumble as she looked to the ground. She wished she could find the guts to tell Beca, that she liked her too. The problem was that Aubrey did not only like her, she had romantic feelings for Beca and couldn't admit them. Apparently Beca wasn't mad nor sad that Aubrey didn't say more because she stepped closer to the blonde and just hugged her. Aubrey softly hugged her back and inhaled the other women's scent, while a few tears rolled down her eyes and landed on the brunettes neck. Beca didn't seem to mind though and for a moment Aubrey could really enjoy letting herself go, if only just a little bit.


	8. Chloe knows

A few minutes later, Aubrey found herself curled up in bed, but not in Stacie's. Her head was lying on Beca's shoulder and Beca softly held the blonde close to her. Aubrey would usually flip out at the contact, but not this time. Laying here in the brunettes arms felt right, going to bed like this felt like something Aubrey would like to do all the time. Still ,she told herself that she couldn't allow herself to give in to much. She first needed to find the extent of Beca's feelings for her. This evening showed her that she was wrong about the little woman, Beca wasn't a bad person and Aubrey felt herself more and more willing to have a relationship with her. If the brunette likes her too and Aubrey gets her shit together, than it might actually work out. ' _I hope that this won't break my heart'._ With those thoughts the blonde slowly fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up to a what sounded like someone fell they were right, because just about 2 seconds later they heard Stacie cursing outside their door. Apparently the hangover girl just got back from her one night stand and was now trying to get to her room. Aubrey panicked because she was still laying next to Beca in bed and she knew what that must look like, nevertheless she didn't wanted to just jump out it in panic, because it might offend the brunette. Luckly Beca herself decided to calmly get up and open the door to help Stacie. While the younger woman was outside the room, Aubrey used the moment to get up from the bed. She collected her clothes from the evening before and went outside as well. She was greeted by the sight of the tiny brunette awkwardly having her arms around the taller one, trying to help her up. Aubrey couldn't help but laugh before she got down to help her fellow Bellas. Beca and Aubrey managed to put Stacie to bed,where she immediately fell asleep. Aubrey then went back to her room hoping that Chloe's one night stand was gone. She didn't know what time it was, but when Stacie was already back than the chances are good that the dude is gone. Turns out she was right, because when she opened the door, the only person in there was a sleeping Chloe. Aubrey decided to lay down again too, as the house was so silent that most of the bellas where still asleep anyway.

She woke up sometime later and looked at her watch, it was 'only' 10am. She kind of thought it would be later, but she wasn't complaining, a least she had more time during the day. Aubrey looked to her right and saw that Chloe was awake too now.

"Hey Bree, Where did you sleep last night? I'm sorry that I was to drunk yesterday to notice that you couldn't sleep here." Chloe looked at her with puppy eyes.

"It's ok Chloe. I'm glad you had fun, I stayed at Beca's." Aubrey told her best friend.

"Uhh you slept in Beca's room? Now I understand why you aren't complaining." Chloe said giggling.

"What are you talking about Chloe?" Aubrey asked confused. Did Chloe know about her feeling for the brunette?

"Honey, your feeling for Beca are obvious." Apparently Chloe could read her thoughts, "At least for me it is; I'm your best friend remember. Why didn't you tell me about it anyway?"

"Because I didn't know what kind of feelings I had for her until recently." Aubrey answered truthfully. She didn't want to lie to her best friend about this.

"But you do now?" Chloe asked her.

"I think so. I .. I really like her, but what should I do? She probably is with Jesse anyways."Aubrey said sadly.

"She is not. He asked her out a several times, but she never said yes. She isn't interested in him", Chloe explained to her, "I think you have a good chance, I mean look at you. You are a wonderful person Aubrey … and Beca has this gay vibe surrounding her" Chloe added with a wink.

Aubrey got up from her bed where she was still sitting and went to Chloe to hug her. A thing that still didn't happens often. "I'm so glad that I have you" Aubrey told her friend, a thing that didn't happens often either, but if she already wasn't able to say something nice to Beca yesterday, she could at least say something to her best friend. Both of the girls went on to get themselves ready for the day and then went down stairs to have a little breakfast. The other girls seemed to have woken up around the same time as them because everyone was there and already eating or just about to make themselves something. Even Stacie was there.

"Yo Aubrey, Chloe you are the last Bella's. Get something before I eat everything." Fat Amy announced.

"Wow, where do you guys have all this stuff from.?" Chloe asked. She was right, in front of themwas a whole breakfast buffet.

"Beca went to the bakery this morning," Jessica explained.

"And we love her for it," Cynthia rose added.

Aubrey looked at Beca with a surprised written on her face. The brunette seemed to notice that, because she explained with a shoulder shrug: "I felt like it"

The two missing Bellas sat down with the others and for the rest of the breakfast the girls talked about their evenings yesterday and especially about the night. Aubrey used this time to shut the conversation out and think about what Chloe said early that day. So Beca was not having anything with the treble, but maybe she is interested in him and said no because of the oath she took. Well, despite how nice Beca actually is, she seems like someone who break the oath, if she really wanted to. And is she gay? She couldn't trust Chloe's feeling about that, because Chloe just thinks that she has an awesome gaydar, but she isn't even gay herself. Also Aubrey doesn't really believe that such a thing exists. The blonde decided that she shouldn't look for any signs of gayness, but rather concentrate on how Beca was acting towards her. In the end it didn't really matter if Beca liked girls, it mattered if she liked her. Suddenly the girls seemed to be done talking about last night and changed the subject to the question what they should do today and Aubrey started to listen again. The main idea that everybody had was the beach and they decided to go after everybody got ready. It was eleven now and in one hour the beach would be mostly empty, because people would be going to eat lunch. So everyone started to get themselves ready for the beach and about 15 minutes later they where on their way.

They arrived about 10 minutes later and it turns out they were right. People were slowly leaving for lunch and they were surprised at the few people who were there. Well is was not the Holliday's at that time so all the tourists and vacationer's were missing. The Bellas made themselves a home in the sand and then started to undress for the beach. This time Aubrey and Beca wanted to join the girls in the water and Aubrey couldn't help but throw a glance at the brunette in her bikini before they would be in the sea. The blonde slowly turned around to the brunette who was right behind her and saw how the younger woman quickly turned her head away. " _Was she looking at me?" Aubrey asked herself, and if she was, is it a sign that she likes me or that she likes woman?_


	9. The Park

**Warning: This is not Beta-read. Also there is a very slight mentation of an eating disorder.**

Even though Aubrey was more the typ of person, who enjoys the water by layin on an air matress, she had a lot of fun with the girls, who were kinda acting like children in the water. They had water-gun fights again and swimming contests and did all other kinds of exhausting but fun things. After a while Aubrey decided, that she needed a break and some adult time. She got out of the water

and took a few steps befor she looked back to the Bellas and saw that Beca was looking at her, but she wasn't looking at Aubreys body. She was smiling and seemed to be thinking about something and Aubrey smiled back, but the short moment got interrupted by Amy who was throwing herself at Beca, which caused the little woman to drown for a moment. Aubrey laughed and kept walking to her towel. She changed into a dry bikini and layed down on her towel to enjoy the sun. About ten minutes later she heard someone walking towards her. She opened her eyes and saw a gorgeous looking Beca making her way up to her own towel.

Beca went past Aubrey grabbed her dry bikini and went to change. When she came back she also out on her other clothes.

„Are you going somewhere?" Aubrey wondered.

„Maybe" Beca answered, „After we woke up this morning and put Stacie into bed, I couldn't sleep anymore, so decided to go on a walk. I did not just get us breakfast, but I also went to the park near here and found a hidden path. I followed it and got to a georgous place." Beca stopped talking for a moment and looked at Aubrey, apparently thinking about something. After a few seconds she went on „ Do you wanna come with me there? I would like to show you."

Aubrey looked into Becas eyes. Something has changed. The blonde could tell, that Beca was kind of nervous and in her eyes she saw fear but also hope and she was smiling with her genuine smile at Aubrey again.

„Yes I would like to come" Aubrey said and smiled back. She decided that some time alone would be the best way to find out, if the brunette had feelings for her too.

Aubrey put her beach dress on and Beca went to the other Bellas to tell them, that they would be leaving for a while, then the two of them started making their way to wherever Beca would take them. They walked in silence for a while. Both not knowing what to say, but not behause they would not like to find out more about each other, but behause there was some unsolved tension in the air. Aubrey could feel it, now that they were alone. And she thought, that just maybe it was a romantic tension and that she and Beca could both feel it. Whatever it was, something was definitly

unspoken between them. Aubrey decided to ask Beca about her favourite movie after some more minutes of silence, because it was getting awkward. Beca seemed glad that the blonde decided to break the silence and for the rest of the way they spoke about things they like and made some jokes, like in a normal conversation. They reached the hidden path and Aubrey had to admit that the path itself looked really pretty. The few trees growing around it had a tropical look and there were colorful flowers growing beside it. They kept following it for about another ten minutes and Aubrey got really curious to know where they were going. Suddenly the path seemed to end, when they stood in front of a big rock and if Aubrey would have been alone she would have thought it was a dead end, but Beca led her to a small gap in the rock and they made there way trough it.

The other side really looked like the scenery out of a fantasy book. They came to a big lake with crystal clear water. Again those colorful flowers were growing around it and in the middle of the lake was a giant tree which seemed to be sparkling as the sun shined through his branches.

„Wow" Aubrey exclaimed „You were right this place looks really beautiful"

„I am glad you like it" Beca said smiling at the blonde.

„How did you even find it?" Aubrey asked her. „I wouldn't even have found that path and certainly I wouldn't have searched for a way through this big rock."

„Yeah it wasn't true when I told you, that I found the place this morning, but I wanted to tell you the true story once we would be here." Beca said looking a bit guilty, because of her lie.

„Ok. Tell me." Aubrey told the brunette encouraging.

„ I lived in this town when I was a younger. And I had a lot of problems with the kids in school and my parent disvorce and I also had problems with eating. The only thing that could really cheer me up in those times was long walks in the natur. So naturally I found this place one day and it might sound stupid, but it looked so... almost magical and that gave me strenght. I would swim in the lake in it felt like a healing progress. I probably sound really crazy, but I wanted to tell you something personal of me. Not only because you cried on my shoulder yesterday, but because I really like you." After Beca had finished talking she took a deep breath, smiled and looked at Aubrey waiting for her reaction.

„I really like you too Beca." Aubrey said. The blonde was really touched from the things Beca said.

„ Really. I am still so scared that you don't like me because we have such a bad time at rehearsals."

Beca admited to her.

„We have a different view on what is good for the Bellas, but it doesn't matter for me. First I was angry at you for questioning my methods, but for some reason I was more sad about the things we said to each other." She explained to Aubrey.

„The things I said to you. I didn't mean them." The brunette apologized again.

„ I know you told me already, but I never said sorry for the things I said. But I do now, because I want you to know that I really like you and didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." For some reason that place had an certain affect at the blonde. It made her brave enough to stand over her fear of letting anyone near her and maybe it would make her brave enough to tell Beca about her feelings.

„Thank you" The brunette responsed and pulled Aubrey into a close hug.

It was a really intense hug and it lasted several minutes. Both girls didn't want it to end and Aubrey knew that she needed to tell Beca now, because she knew if she didn't do it today, she wouldn't do it at all.

She slowly took her had from the brunettes shoulder, but left her hand around the shorter girl waist. Aubrey locked her eyes with Beca and in that moment she got that feeling of being home again, that she had the first time she saw the girl and somehow Aubrey knew that she didn't had to tell Beca what she felt, behause she saw the same emotion in the younger womans eyes. So Aubrey closed the small gap between them and softly kissed Beca. She felt how Beca resposed to her lips and a warm feeling floated through her whole body. The kiss was slow and sweet and full of emotions and Aubrey never wanted it to end.


End file.
